Why hello there Mavis
by seaweedbrain1499
Summary: Replaced Jonathon with OC and his best freind OC/MAVIS and OC/OC Im terrible at summaries its halfway decent
1. Chapter 1: Its a castle woah

**Chapter 1: It's a castle... woahhhhhh**

**Okay so Dudes and dudettes this is my hotel Transylvania FanFic. Second FanFic all together and first one on a movie so please leave comments negative or positive. So far people say im a good writer so let's take it from there. My OC is Kevin McLoughlin an Irish adventurer like Johnny he's like me wants the most from life loves music and isn't the best but not the worst looking. Also I require some help with this one as im not really good at POV's bar my oc's so let's go. I also give all characters unofficial theme songs for example Mavis's is summertime by MCR and Kevin's is all-star by Smash Mouth and Leo's is nananananana by MCR**

**Present Day**

**General POV**

A pale freckled boy with Messy pitch black bangs stepped off of a plane into the bright Romanian sunlight which he imagined there must have been a lot of. He stepped out into the open and was followed by a tanned boy with spiked up blond hair. The two had met in Brazil and had travelled together ever since. They thought that two fellow Europeans would have to stick together in all the places they travelled to. The blonde one was Spanish and his name was Leo Ramirez while the Pale one was Irish and His name was Kevin McNamara.

**Three hours later**

**Kevin's POV**

Leo and I walked into our room in the youth hostel. It was your average room bunks and lockers and all the necessities. We had dealt with a lot worse like that time the French guy mixed things up with the rooms and we ended up with a room with one bed and no sleeping bags. We put away our stuff and met our two roommates, Jonathon and Paul. It was nice to meet Paul he was from back home and I caught up on a few of things happening back home like the economy... Ha as if more like new tunes I didn't hear about when we were in the Amazon.

After about ten minutes talking about random topics we all split up and I went for a shower while Jonathon went to catch a flight Home apparently his mum was sick and he needed to go back to La to look after her. Leo went to get some takeout for us and Paul sat down to watch something on his laptop.

After a quick shower i went to my bunk and found Leo with some Chinese takeout. "Over here Bro" I called across the room "Sure" he replied throwing the sealed box across the room. I caught it with ease and dug in. "So Kevin what's your family like." Paul asked. I only just realised that he was on the top bunk of the bed Leo was sitting on. "Well their normal I guess my mums in her 40s dads 50 and my two brothers are 13" I replied slowly. "They're both thirteen?" Paul questioned. "Yeah their twins" I answered. "Where are you from?" I questioned. "Cork. What about you?" He grunted through a mouthful of noodles "Im from Dublin Myself but I've lived in Clare since I was a wee lad". The conversation continued, I found out more about Paul and his family and Paul and Leo got to know each other as well.

At ten o'clock I was to be found looking at looking at YouTube videos on my laptop, Paul was watching TV and Leo was sleeping in his bunk. I was finished with what I was watching in a few minutes and Paul was gone to bed. I decided to book whatever I was gonna do tomorrow. Looking through brochures and websites I finally found a site that gave out routes for walks and stuff like that. I found a walk to this old looking village and said it would be cool to take a look at. I marked it on my map and decided to hit the hay. As I was going to bed I couldn't help but feel like tomorrow was gonna be a great day.

**General POV**

Yes Kevin couldn't shake that feeling no matter what he tried but in the meantime there was something that to him would have been rather strange going on outside his window.

A strange man stood in the pitch black just outside the trio's window. He was smart in the way he disguised himself so as that you could only tell what he was if you looked very closely but to those who knew what to look for it was obvious he was a werewolf "Humans they never change sleeping all the time, always filthy and always so noisy" he said looking into the window flinching every time Leo snored. "Hurry up we want to show up on time for Mavis's party, it's only two days away and were still fifty miles from where we are meant to meet the driver." A female werewolf snapped to him. "Fine" The male replied in an agitated tone.

**Kevin's POV**

"Dude seriously a walk to some dusty old village, what happened to the ACDC concerts and climbing mountains and running through the amazon." Leo asked with a negative tone "come on dude it will be cool who knows maybe we'll meet Dracula or something" Johnny said trying to convince his friend not to cancel. "Dude you owe me big time".

**On The Bus**

**Leo's POV**

"Dude you know what's better than meeting Dracula." I teased at Kevin "what?" he enquired. "Meeting Dracula and the wolf man in the same place." he said trying to sound serious "Dude if that did happen everyone would be dead and they would be trying to kill each other... IT WOULD BE EPIC" I half shouted.

**In the village**

**Kevin's POV**

"Hey dude I just got back from the pub they say there's a haunted forest that way. You know what that means" I yelled running up to Leo in the middle of the street. "Hell ya, come on lets go check out the haunted forest". We were walking down a dirt track in the dark through a heavily forested area. It was so dark it was like the only light came from the weird bugs floating around. I stopped to take a pic of a weird spider with a skull on its back when Leo ran straight into me. I fell over and slid down a hill with Leo just behind me. When we managed to get up I kicked him. "Dude what the hell are you doing" I Yelled at him. "uhhhhh..." he groaned rubbing his head. " whoahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... it's a castle" I gasped looking across a lake at a castle perched on a mountaion in the middle of a small island with a huge bridge across to it...

**Cliffhanger im mean so make sure to read the authors note at the top I know its not great quality at the moment it will pick up in quality and quantity later on. Please message me if you have suggestions.**

**BYE DUDES AND DUDETTES**


	2. Chapter 2: What are you doing here?

What the hell are you doing here?

**So last one wasn't that long or good really so I'm gonna try improve on those things and I hope help with POVs will improve the story. Thanks to anyone who rolled with it so far. I'll try to release a 1000 word chapter at most once a week and at least every two weeks hopefully chapter size will vary depending on how long I put into it and if I'm in a writing mood. Now this is just for anyone who reads my other story The new hero which is a Percy Jackson FanFic it will be updated son with no less than a 5000 word chapter but I kind of got stuck like writers block so that will be updated in the next month. **

**Back on the trail**

**General POV**

Kevin and Leo barely managed to climb back up the steep slope. Although Kevin was still annoyed at Leo for pushing him he had to say that if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have found the awesome castle they were heading to. "Whoa dude look at his" Leo said while looking over the slope "what is it" Kevin Replied looking down as well.

**Kevin's POV**

Holy crap was all I could think. I looked down on a little village; the village was being taken apart like a set by weird dudes on fire. "THIS IS AWESOME!" I screamed at Leo but the weird dudes didn't take any notice of me. "Dude you know what we gotta do" Leo said smirking. I didn't hear him I was already running as fast as humanly possible towards the village. "Hurry the fuck up we don't want to lose them" I shouted at him over my shoulder.

**General POV **

The duo ran towards the village as fast as they could it still took them about ten minutes by the time they got to the remains of the fake village, the weird dudes were just a slight orange glow in the fog ahead of them. "Dude come on were losing them" panted Kevin "im running as fast as I can" Leo yelled back.

**Kevin's POV**

Oh shit oh shit were losing them the fog is getting thick the black and dark forest was getting more and more terrifying with every footstep I take. We slowed to a jog after we found the weird dudes had slowed down they seemed to be shuffling about quite a bit. We could pick out shadows now with how close we were they all seemed to be following this one really tall guy. "Maybe I should take you up on the exercise offer you made in Brazil" Leo mumbled "well it would certainly help us now if you had taken it back then" I snapped at him "whoa whoa whoa dude cool your balls man no need to get angry" he said slightly scared "sorry it's just this is exciting and I have to slow down to your pace so I don't lose you" I said apologetically "im not sure if that was an insult or an apology but I'll take it" Leo replied getting back his usual cheerful and mischievous tone.

**Leo's POV**

I suppose he was right in a way I really am not as fit as I look. sure I have a muscular body kinda, well I don't have a six pack or anything but im not flabby or fat, I really should start to exercise though I mean if you look at my friend with his four pack and actually being fit at the same time. I couldn't help but think of what it was like back home running through the streets of Madrid looking for the perfect cooking ingredients. Yeah that's right I can cook bet you didn't expect that did you, but compared to Kevin's Sunday roast there really isn't anything I can do to beat it but that's all he can cook. Back to my thoughts of life before I started travelling looking for cheap things for my family we didn't have a lot of money and there were five of us. They really looked forward to getting something special and we made sure to have everything perfect for my sisters and brothers they were all still so young there was Maria who was only 5, Thomas who was 8 and toby who was 13 they all loved to see their older brother at dinner considering I would be working most of the time. My mother Sophia made and sold clothes which wasn't the easiest job but it paid for our apartment and I kept food on the table and the kids in school. Even though we had very little I wouldn't change it for the world. I even send money home for the family almost everything I make abroad goes to them. Kevin insists on giving me money because his family are better off than most, while I will only take a little I take the charity knowing it would insult him greatly if I did not.

**Kevin's POV **

I could tell from the look on Leos face that he was deep in thought and knowing he was deep in thought meant it was probably about his family we only ever visited them once together, but they were good nice and loving people so I paid for all their expenses that week I had plenty of money and nothing to spend it on so why not on friends in need. My family were the opposite of his I never had to work a day in my life till my father died a few years ago I didn't tell Paul just because I didn't like to say it. After dad died I took his place running the local shop and then after teaching Mam everything that I could I headed out. I visited them every now and then my brothers Danny and Connor loved to see me and my mam Dorothy had a dinner ready for me every time I went home. Focusing back in on reality we had finally realised that we had lost the weird dudes. Where the hell did they go? We kept walking down the road figuring we had to find them at one point but that was it they were gone. At least that's what I thought before I fell down into a dark rounded tunnel. Leo came down straight after me. I slipped down the wall at an alarming angle before hitting the floor. If I thought the pain from the fall was excruciating then the pain from having a five foot nine unfit 19 year old Spanish guy land on top of me was unbelievable. After i was finished with my swearing fit at Leo we got up and made our way through the dark dank tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel was the castle wed observed earlier on the other side of a wide stone bridge. We made our way up the steps and into the castle which looked like it had been converted into a hotel with a revolving door. Almost as soon as we had steppe into the hotel we were pushed into the revolving door. As soon as i saw the tall pale man with dark hair i recoiled as he asked in a very thick romanian accent "who are you what the hell are you doing here"...

**Another clif hanger i just love these things now to answer questions expect at least another chapter by the end of mid term and also mavis POV i will try but may need help with so bye dudes and dudettes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Its a long story

**It's a Long story**

**Hey Dudes and Dudettes time for the huge unbelievable plot twist that fucks up your mind. And will decide whether on not you hate or love this fan fiction. In this chapter we go very far off the story of the movie but with a general kind of relation to this movie. This will be a very serious long fan fiction and in this chapter the quality goes up unbelievably compared to the last two chapters.**

**Dracula's POV**

Humans. How did humans find my beloved hotel? Well I think they are but there is a slight scent of something else I don't know they could have come into close contact with monsters. If Mavis found out she would know that I lie no why do these things always happen to me.

"Hi im Kevin and this is Leo we were just going on a hike when we saw these awesome weird dudes on fire and we followed them to the castle" the older looking one with the strange scent said in a rather nervous tone. I recognised the accent to be Irish, his voice was oddly familiar. "you must leave now come with me" I said icily while I pulled them through the revolving door when to my horror a large group of other monsters walking towards the door started making requests and complaints the few I heard were "one of your piranhas in your pool is very rude he ate my sister in law" and "I would like to book a room for three werewolves without any disturbances". "I will be with you in one moment" I replied. I pushed the two humans through the lobby hiding them in my cloak and hiding in luggage before eventually managing to push them through to a supply closet.

"What are you here for" I asked "well we could use a room for a week if you have one". "I am count Dracula and I do not allow humans to stay at my hotel" I yelled.

**Kevin's POV**

I did it I finally did it looking for one monster out of thousands and I finally found him.

**Narrator's POV**

Well I suppose to truly understand what is happening we should start at the very beginning.

One hundred and seven years ago a boy aged twelve stood outside a tall dark manor house outside the Dublin city limits, while the rain poured down on to his back and lighting flashed across the sky. If the legends were true this small pale recently orphaned boy could get all he wanted here. He started to make his way up the steps to knock on the door. It was opened for him by another boy his age. Knowing what he wanted the boy guided him through the dark shadowy halls of the manor house with a small gas lantern. With every turn a bright gleam of light would shine into the boys eyes as the reflection of light shone off the suits of armour lining the walls. Eventually the two reached their destination, the strange boy who had greeted the other at the door opened the door and told him he could accompany him no further. "It is up to the master now to see whether you will end up like me or him".

The boy stepped into the room as the other shut the door; he was instantaneously consumed by darkness. Streaks of lightning across the sky would illuminate the long room every few seconds. suits of armour and many weapons lined the wall seven windows on the right side all with a rounded top between each of them were different mounted animal heads, boars, deer, wolves, bears and something the wolf had only heard of in stories a tigers head. The other wall was the same. A large table capable of sitting forty maybe fifty people stood in the middle of the room it was decorated with the finest lace tablecloths and silverware as well as the finest china and flowers. The wood had many different pictures sown into it as did the chairs, large oak doors behind and across from him as well as to his left. There were paintings hung on the wall at the end of the room, many depicted scenes from the bible but one caught his eye it was of some supernatural demon sucking the blood from a woman's neck, many similar paintings adorned the walls. The room would have been so beautiful on a sunny day but at the moment you would rather be anywhere else. The boy was growing more and more uncomfortable every second. The boy started to make his way over to the table to sit down; when in a flash of lightning the master of the house appeared at the other end of the table. The master of the house was a tall pale man with black hair. With each flash of lightning he got closer to the boy. With every flash of light new details appeared on his face. Slight wrinkles on his forehead, in his forties maybe, his eyes were a light blue, the master was smiling to himself and finally the last thing he noticed was his very prominent canines.

This did not scare the boy he knew what this man was the stories were told everywhere of the lord who refused to leave his manor on a sunny day, his servants would go missing and he would never make a public appearance. The boy knew why, it was so strange to him the villagers all seemed to know what this man was but they feared him instead of bowing to him. "Ah yes I have been waiting for you. Years ago your mother came here looking for a loan from me. Being the gracious man I am I could not disappoint a woman who needed me. Im sorry to hear that she has died, she was exceptionally beautiful." The man replied in a cold voice, it wasn't an angry or offensive voice but the second the boy heard him it sent chills down his spine. "Yes sir she was. I assume you know why I am here then." the boy replied he wasn't scared by the man in front of him he knew all he had to do was tell a story to the villagers and the man would never be seen again not in his lifetime anyway, but he wouldn't do that he was fascinated he wished to experience this first hand. "Yes boy I know why you are here and i will discuss the details of that later but for now we eat I don't imagine you have eaten in a long time." The man stated his face showing genuine concern. the boy wanted to discuss why he had come now but he had not eaten for days finely as his resolve abandoned him he answered the man with a simple "Yes sir I will dine with you if you will allow it, thank you" and with that they dined.

** The Lord's POV**

This boy I knew what he wanted but I treated him different to the others who came to me. I don't know why maybe it was the way he walked and talked, he carried himself with a certain modest pride, if that makes sense. The little conversation we had was awkward and serious. "So boy I don't believe we have been properly introduced." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Yes sir you are right sorry I have forgotten my manners my name is Kevin McNamara." he replied "Well Mister McNamara nice to properly meet you my name is sir Dracula" I grinned happy to see we were becoming properly acquainted. "Well sir if you don't mind my asking you don't sound to be local may I ask where you are from?" He asked. I realised too late I had let my accent slip through into my reply. "No I do not mind Kevin I am from Romania." I answered "Might I also ask how you came to be knighted and live here." he continued. "I helped the crown to solve some problems that she was having on the mainland mainly by acting as an ambassador for the crown in Germany." I replied getting slightly impatient. "Let me just say congratulations on being knighted. How long ago was that?" He enquired "oh it must have been nearly ten years ago." I replied "and why have you stayed Ireland instead of returning to Romania." He continued. I had to grant it to him he was very inquisitive. "I agreed with the queen that I would work for the crown here for fifteen years and then return to my family in Romania, I miss my wife terribly but I must honour my agreement" I admitted. I do not know why I shared this with him I never shared it with the other boys but this one this one was different he showed a genuine interest in me and he seemed eager to learn.

**Kevin's POV**

Sir Dracula was a very interesting man and I knew from the look on his face that I interested him. Well I suppose I was interesting to any man of his level. I came from a poor family but I was exceptionally smart and talented. I had no father and my mother was a... entertainer of sorts. I suppose to any upper class man I would be strange.

After dinner we said our goodbyes and I was led by another boy my age to the opposite side of the castle. To my surprise he was not the same boy as before and was much paler he said "all of us sleep in shared rooms on the same hall, there are four boys including you and two girls. You and I shall share a room, my name is Lucas. What is yours?" he explained as we walked through the dimly lit hallways "Hello Lucas it is nice to meet you, my name is Kevin" I replied. We stopped; he looked me up and down "Kevin I think we will get along very well." Lucas pointed out grinning his accent and behaviour changing the second the master of the house was out of earshot.

I think I might like it here was all I could think to myself as I drifted to sleep in the dark room I was sharing with Lucas.

**Alright guys as you can see little bit longer much better quality and a bit of backstory this flashback thing will continue for one or two more chapters explaining things about the story if you like it please follow and review but im not gonna insist too much on it thank you for staying with me so far you guys are amazing so bye Dudes and Dudettes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Its my hat now

**It's my hat now**

**Hi guys as you can see im still here so Im obviously doing kinda ok maybe. So please send a message if you want to tell me you like the story. And do whatever it is you people do. And I have changed Kevin's song to the sly fox and the curious cat by stuck in your radio. Anyway let us begin**

**The day after he arrived**

**Kevin's POV**

I awoke as soon as Lucas threw his pillow at me. "Get up you must speak with Sir Dracula." he groaned at me. Obviously he was not happy having to awake me during the early hours of the morning. I hadn't realised in the dark the night before but Lucas was actually quite athletic with blonde hair and a mischievous grin plastered across it permanently I got dressed in the clothes that had been left for me at the end of my bed. A plain white shirt, a pair of black pants, a black waistcoat and a black jacket was all I wore it was simple and I did have to admit I looked very handsome in them. "I hope you like them, I picked them out for you after all." murmured someone whose voice I did not recognise. I turned to the doorway only to find a beautiful girl with a pretty face and long wild red hair dressed in a fancy black dress. Lucas obviously saw how I was looking at her and decided to step in. "Kevin this is Mary O'Loughlin. Mary this is Kevin McNamara." He said giving me an expectant look. I put on my best gentleman's voice and told her "it is a pleasure to meet you Mary I hope we can get along well with each other and I do believe you made a lovey choice of clothing having not seen me before." bowing down and kissing her hand, she blushed at me and curtsied. "Well it looks like we have a gentleman in the house for once. It is nice to meet you Kevin." she answered. "Well that's not entirely true Sir Dracula had her measure you while you slept and make the clothes" Lucas interrupted. Mary's blush darkened a few shades darker. "Well she did a great job they fit perfectly and are of amazing quality" I replied as her blush deepened. "Come on Kevin we must find Dracula." Lucas interrupted yet again.

**Sir Dracula's POV**

I was sitting in my study at my large grand mahogany desk curtains pulled and tiredly working through problems the crown had sent me about unrest in Dublin city. Things were going the same they had for the last seven years I had been working for the crown. I was set to visit my wife in the next two months. Oh how I missed Martha with her long dark hair and her beautiful smile. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the large wooden door. "Enter" I grunted looking up from my work to see Lucas and Kevin walking towards the desk. "Ah Lucas, Kevin how was your sleep" I enquired "we slept well. However it was strange to be awakening at the rising of the sun and not the setting of it." Lucas answered. Kevin did not ask any questions he obviously knew what we were and so he understood. I could see Kevin was eager to get down to business. "Well Kevin I assume you know what we are. We are creatures of the night and the fact that you are here implies you wish to join our ranks but first you must pass two simple tests one physical and one mental we will began the questions now and the physical test will start after dusk". I explained to him. He reacted as expected by me and the others he simply nodded and said "let's start." "Well this test will be about why you wish to become one of us." Lucas added. "Let us begin, Kevin why do you wish to become one of us" I asked. I could see he had all the answers figured out in his head before we asked him them it continued for almost an hour. we asked him things like why he was here, how he knew about us, when he realised he wanted to become one of us, if he had any ties to his human life left, if he would tell others of us and if it was triggered by something. He answered every question, he wouldn't tell anyone about us, he wanted to become one of us after his mother died, he knew about us from stories his mother told him about the scary knight in the manor, He had no ties to the human world since his mother died.

"Well you have passed the test we can now trust you. Be by the forest near the left wing of the house at dusk" I announced after reviewing his answers.

**In the forest at dusk**

**Kevin's POV**

I was delighted with myself when I learned that I had passed the test. I spent the rest of the day training for my other test. I was almost finished my training which consisted of pull ups and push ups with only my vest and my pants on when Mary walked in. I immediately pulled on my waistcoat and my jacket. She Blushed as she said "Sir Dracula would like you to go to the forest by the east wing of the house now." she mumbled as she watched me putting on my jacket. "Thank you for telling me Mary" I said through a grin realising how much she liked me.

"Ah, you are here let us begin" Dracula said as I walked up to him as he tried to hide in the shade as the sun finally disappeared from the horizon. "Yes Sir sorry for keeping you waiting, what is the challenge?" I asked him. "Well it is good that you are eager I suppose. For the challenge you must knock off my hat by any means necessary" Lucas told me "I understand, let's start" I said. As soon as the words escaped my mouth I found that I was on the ground with a pain in my head. "However I can try to stop you in any way possible and if it falls off of my head due to my efforts you win" He explained. I stood up and nodded to show that I understood completely. For my first attempt I tried to fake a punch to his head with my left hand and then punch with right. I failed miserably as he seemed to just move away faster than I thought possible and I lost my balance and fell on my face. Once again I got up and looked around he had returned to his original position and I started my efforts anew. This time I had a sample of both his strength and his speed so I tried to kick at his stomach and when he dodged I went in for a punch, this failed again and I was flipped over onto my back. I realised the only thing I could do to win. I had let Lucas get confident so I went for the same approach as I had the first time and when I was down he lectured to me "if it isn't going to work the first time it's not going to work the sec..." he was interrupted as a rock knocked the hat he was wearing off of his head. Dracula gave me a pleased look and Lucas gave me a puzzled expression and started asking "how did you ... Ugggggg it's not fair" Dracula turned to me and grinned "no one has ever knocked that hat off his head in his life" He shouted. I grabbed the hat victorious and grinned to the two of them.

**Anyway blahdhlahdblah review blahdblahdblah send in suggestions if you have any but only for the writing the story is all planned out in my little red book. anyway bye Dudes and Dudettes.**


	5. Chapter 5: Initation

**Initiation**

**So once again im back so I must be doing something right. So this is a short chapter about his initiation into the ranks of the creatures of the night with a twist and next one should just about wrap up the flashback and we get to the really interesting bit. So now let us begin.**

**Six weeks later**

**Kevins POV**

When Dracula told me I just needed to pass the tests he forgot to tell me I would have to wait several weeks before he was ready to initiate me. Apparently he had to work on his willpower to make sure he didn't suck me dry before I turned. He also failed to tell me there is a ceremony. I lied in the room that had been left for me in the basement. I was on a fast for my initiation this evening. The cold cobbled room was slightly depressing considering that all the light came through a hole in the wall and the only furniture was a rough wooden bed stuffed into the corner. I saw a shadow move in front of the open door. "Lucas is it time" I asked as he slowed down and became less blurry. "Yes come with me but first take off your shirt" he said "Why" I asked "it is necessary that you are decorated in blood markings" he answered "very well" I replied.

Once I was adorned in the markings I followed Lucas through the dark hallways and made my way into a large cobbled room lit by flaming torches around the edges of the room. In the centre Dracula stood surrounded by the others he had adopted, Peter with his black hair wearing his tuxedo not as athletic as the rest of us but definitely the smartest and the oldest and Ellie with her long blonde flowing hair being the youngest of us she was the most innocent and a bit athletic she was in a blouse and a skirt not yet old enough for a dress. There was Mary standing in her fancy dress again which made my hands slightly sweaty. Samuel was the second oldest he was usually quiet but he was smart and kind and he kept them on the moral highroad, he was standing next Patrick in his own tuxedo as well. Then finally Bianca with her long black hair with her tanned skin she was the only foreigner in the group she was born in Spain nearly twenty years ago and had been with Dracula for seven of them. She was athletic smart and had been with Dracula the longest, she wore a strange dress with no frills just a plain dress. I stood in front of Dracula waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Now Kevin as you knows I am a vampire, however I cannot make you a vampire it would ruin you. You would stay this age for a decade so instead we make you into a soulless one. A soulless one is not that different from a vampire the major difference is that soulless ones continue to age till they are eighteen then they, I suppose you would say freeze in time. You will need to drink blood and you will be sensitive to the sun but not as much as I you would be able to survive hours in the sun. You will have super speed and strength no human could ever hope to possess." He lectured. Truth is told I had been told this a million times in the last week but it was customary to say these at the ceremony. I nodded to show I understood and he continued "I ask you Kevin do you wish to join our ranks, the ranks of the children of the night?" He asked "Yes my master I wish to Join the ranks of the children of the night" I pledged "Then let us begin, it will hurt" He stepped forward and I tilted my head to the right, exposing my neck. He stood forward and I felt the sharp fangs make contact with my skin. They broke the skin and I felt a small twinge of pain, he started to suck my blood and I started to feel drowsy and after a few minutes I was finding it hard to stay awake. Once he had taken all the blood that needed to be taken He started to inject his venom through his fangs and a pain like no other washed over my body. I lost the ability to stand, I went limp and now nothing but Draculas firm hands kept me standing. I fell into a slumber like no other as soon as he let go the last thing I saw was Patrick and Samuel rushing forward to catch me before I hit the floor.

**So Im finished uploads this week the next one will be up by next Wednesday I might get it up by the weekend if I get writing time explaining everything probably be two thousand words. I love you guys for the views almost 500 and it's only been up two weeks for me it's a huge achievement. Thanks guys. See ya later Dudes and dudettes **


	6. Chapter 6: A painful beggining

A painful beginning

**So this chapter will be very sad and emotional so please read it because nothing will make sense without it this chapter will be longer than any others I have done before ever and I'll try and keep it at a good quality throughout the chapter. It will wrap up Kevins backstory and reintroduce us to Dracula and bring us around to meeting Mavis and a special OC. So anyway I have decided I don't need help with Mavis POV I'll just roll with it. So let's start DUDES and DUDETTES.**

**Six years After Kevins initiated.**

**Kevins POV**

Today was the sixth anniversary of my becoming a soulless one. We had the usual celebration, a large dinner and the reading of speeches about how glad they all are to have me but this time I had an announcement to make. I stood up from my position at the head of the table. "Thank you all for saying such nice things I don't know how to repay you all for your kindness" I began giving Mary a wink; I motioned for her to stand up with me "We have a special announcement for you all. We have decided to get married. Not only that but we have a third member of our little family on the way." I announced to the group resting my hand on Mary's stomach. The group did not react the way we believed they would. The boys came and patted me on the back while the girls ran up to us and squeezed the living crap out of us. Dracula remained silent the entire time his face unreadable, he nodded his head at me to show that he approved and gave his permission. "Master Dracula would you do us the pleasure of performing the ceremony?" we asked in unison. "It would be my honour" He answered. Looking around and seeing the happiness in the room I started to remember when Mary and I had fallen in love.

***Flashback***

It was the second anniversary of my becoming a soulless one; I stood on the balcony of the dining room after the celebrations had ended. I was here to look at the full moon knowing that it would enchant me. I was gazing mesmerised at the silver orb when a voice made me jump "It's beautiful isn't it" Mary stated. I turned to look at her, my palms grew sweaty and my confidence started to leave me. She was beautiful dressed in her simple black dress with her red hair tied back. I had loved her since the day I met her and tonight I would tell her just how much she meant to me before my confidence had completely drained. "I-it isn't th-the only b-beauty that wanders in the ni-night." I stuttered while closing the distance between us. She was less than a footstep away when I heard "and you are as handsome as the moon is beautiful." With that I kissed her passionately, my lips closing on hers. I licked her lips begging for entrance, she granted me my wish and our tongues battled for dominance. The battle continued for several minutes before she allowed me to take over, by the time I was finished I knew the inside of her mouth like the back of my hand. "I love you" I whispered into her ear. "I love you too" she whispered back

*End Flashback*

The sounds of knocking resounded throughout the house. Dracula and I ran at super speed to the grand front hall. We opened the large oak doors to find none other than Thomas Smith, My father stumbling around as drunk as can be. "You" he pointed at me "you my own son, you let this monster change you into one of his own, and now you go gallivanting with that whore and you tell me you're having a child. You aren't even married please son you could still repent; I would adopt you as my own son, teach you the skills and tools needed to be a soldier. You could follow in my footsteps and become a sergeant. Please son your sins run deep already don't make them run deeper" he begged me concerned for my soul. It was obvious he was angry about the engagement; after I joined the group I had tried to rekindle a relationship with my father. He had allowed us to become close friends but I could not be his son he would not acknowledge the bastard child as his son. Mary and I decided he needed to know about the engagement and sent him a letter telling him about the marriage and the baby. "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A WHORE, AT LEAST IM MARRYING HER AFTER IMPREAGNATING HER. IF ANYONE IS A MONSTER IT IS YOU. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU WHERE STAND DRUNKARD" Dracula shouted at him rage coming off of him in waves. Now I knew that Dracula was my true father. He cared for me more than any other. We made our way back to the festivities when I heard Dracula whisper "do not let what he said haunt your mind" He cared for me and for my flower Mary.

**A month later**

I arrived in the village near my home. I had just returned from a business trip into the city with Dracula who had decided to go ahead so as not to get caught in the sun. I should have gone with him but I refused to get up early enough to get home before dawn. I pulled the reins of my horse and we began to trot through the village. I started to think of my life when I was young, in the village I was known as the bastard child. People refused to talk to me but now along with Dracula and Lucas I ran the village they had nothing but the utmost respect for me. People's attitudes change as soon as they can die for it. I was nearly out of the village when my super human hearing heard one sentence "Tomorrow at dawn we will approach the manner and if Dracula refuses to leave we will burn his beloved home to the ground along with his advisors Kevin and Lucas." I didn't know who had said it but as soon as I heard it I spurred my horse forward into a sprint.

I had barely gotten off of my horse before I started running through the halls of the Manor. I was now running at super speed towards Draculas bedroom. I burst through the door not waiting to see whether or not he was a sleep I yelled "Master you must flee" his coffin opened and out came a fully dressed very angry Dracula "How dare you awake me from my slumber!" He screamed at me. "Master they are coming, I overheard the villagers plotting to burn the manor and kill us all if you did not leave" I screamed back not holding back my annoyance at his dismissal of my first warning. "How much time do I have?!" he asked his voice changing from rage to fear in less than a second. "You have until tomorrow at dawn." I replied not wasting anytime he went to find bags while I started gathering essential supplies he would need for his journey. He never said it but we both knew where he was going. He would return to his wife in Romania. I ran around the manor telling the others what was happening. Mary broke down into tears trying to imagine life without Dracula. He had adopted us all raised us he was our saviour, master and above all our father.

By Sundown he was fully packed and ready on his horse saying his final goodbyes to us. We never said it but we all knew we would probably never see him again. His last words to me were simply "Goodbye Kevin you have been the greatest son a man could ask for even though you are not a blood relation I leave you my manner and the responsibility of all your fellow soulless ones. Look for me when the villagers have calmed down I will write to you" and with that he was gone the one man who I looked to for guidance and for help was gone all because of the villagers.

**Two weeks later**

I stood on the balcony in the master bedroom which Mary and I had inherited when Dracula left. I looked down at the orange haze that was the torches carried by the angry mob of villagers outside the manor. I walked quietly through the silent dark halls the manor house towards the front hall. I reached the front hall and gathered around me were Samuel, Patrick, Lucas and Mary. The tears in Mary's eyes could be seen from miles away. Patrick, Samuel and Lucas had taken up arms each of them held a four shot rifle in their hands and a sword at their side. I picked up a mounted musket; though it was old it was still as efficient as ever. I instructed Mary to hide upstairs with Ellie and Bianca.

I opened the grand double doors to be met by an angry mob shouting obscenities at me. "Please return to your homes everything is ok we will deal with all of your problems in a civil manner." I announced to the mob hoping they would disperse. In reply a bullet whizzed past my left ear. "You are a monster and we are no longer going to live in fear" the leader of the mob screamed at me, I looked at him with pure rage in my heart when I realised, this man was the baker I used to buy bread and cakes from him every Tuesday for the past ten years. My mind started racing as I recognised more and more faces and old friends who had come here to kill me and burn all my family. I snapped out of my trance as I heard a gunshot and the baker James O'Connor falls dead in front of me. I turned to see Lucas with a look of pure hatred on his face with his rifle aimed straight at the bakers head.

After a moment of extreme silence the mob grew loud and started to force their way into the manor. We managed to confine them to the front hall for a while. I was stabbing men with my bayonet and breaking their necks and skulls with the butt of my rifle. That was when it happened I had been backed all the way to the stairs when Mary arrived on the landing with a look of concern on her face as soon as she saw me her face filled with relief, and that was how she looked as she fell dead on the ground with a bullet in her head. Time seemed to slow and the noise in the hall started to sound as if everything were underwater as I ran to her side and tried to revive her but it was no use, she was dead my flower was dead, my child would never get the chance to live. No one could ever replace her and I knew that. I followed the trajectory of the bullet with my eyes full of rage and sadness and pain to see the last man I expected. My father stood in the middle of the doorway with a pistol in hand. The man who had abandoned me and had left me and my mother to die and the only soldier in the village stared at me, and that was the first time I saw it; I had put the fear of God into this man simply by looking at him.

I lifted myself and grabbed my musket. I fought my way down the stairs one man at a time. The first I simply stabbed before he could do anything, the second tried to slash at my face. I ducked under his swing and smashed his head with the butt of the musket and for the last one I spun around, my arms and musket stretched out in front of me slicing into his face with the bayonet. Now I started to make my way towards my father. Four men stood before me in an attempt to stop me killing my father. I quickly slashed the first though in a fluid motion. I parried a downward strike, kicked him in his facilities and stabbed him in the chest. Then without stopping I spun around and stabbed the last man in the small of his back. Patrick, Lucas and Samuel were running all around the hall in super speed killing the invaders. I now stood directly in front of my father; I dropped my musket and drew my sword. My father was in too much shock to do anything he simply stood there staring at me. "You killed her, she had done nothing to you but you killed her in cold blood. DRAW YOUR SWORD, DRAW YOUR SWORD." I shouted. "Son I-I didn't know please forgive Me." he whimpered "DO NOT CALL ME YOUR SON YOUR CHANCE FOR FORGIVENESS PASSED A LONG TIME AGO NOW DRAW YOUR SWORD" I screamed at him with not a hint of remorse for what I was about to do. He drew his sword and it began.

I started off the duel with a flurry of attacks he parried the first two of three strikes but the third left a sizeable gash on his right cheek. He returned the attacks with manoeuvres I had never seen before and before I could do anything I had been stabbed in the stomach. Pain shot through me but I had to finish the duel, I had to avenge her it was my only mission if I died or lived I did not care. I blocked his next attack and returned with more advanced techniques which succeeded resulting in a gash on his left forearm and his right leg. He could no longer fight properly and became sloppy trying to catch me off guard with basic manoeuvres. That was the end of the duel as I parried his attacks sliced his right leg again and he fell to his knees and I slit his throat. I had avenged her, my flower was avenged. My stomach wound started to sap my energy and then I felt myself fall forward and the last things I saw were Patrick come to drag me away from the house and Samuel fall to a human with a pistol. This wasn't a victory the manor had burned and we had failed to protect it. Samuel and Mary had died defending it and us. It was no victory it was a stalemate for each of us who fell including the manors loyal servants we killed five of the invaders. Next time I awoke we were hiding in a cave I had been stitched up and now we had only one thing left to do; survive.

**Many Years later**

We settled in Clare and pretended to be a family with the few of the manors servants who had survived and the other soulless ones. Some of us took on aliases and moved away and lived their life like other monsters, but I never would stop looking for Dracula. I needed to find him and tell him what had happened. I had fought so much now I had fought in the Great War, the 1916 rising, world war two and I fought in Vietnam with the Americans Lucas and Patrick by my side all throughout the wars. In the Great War I suffered three bullet wounds. Over the years I learned more and more about the limits of soulless ones. We had to drink blood once a week, eat normal food and we could only die from a wound directly to the heart or brain and we had telekinetic powers. If I had a soul then it would be tortured. I would never forget what humans did to me but I would give them another chance in the form of my new friend Leo. I had met him during my travels looking for Dracula. He reminded me so much of my friends who had fallen throughout the years most of them human but still it made me feel better about my losses.

**Present day**

**Kevins POV**

I pushed Dracula out of the closet and into a corner. "What are you doing" he argued in his thick Romanian accent. "Dracula, do you remember me" I asked urgently "No, should I. What is wrong with you, you don't smell human and you don't smell like a monster" He said getting away from the main topic I was about to reply when he answered himself "wait... I know that scent, but it's impossible the last soulless ones died miles away years ago." He stuttered realisation spread across his face "Kevin?" he asked as if it wasn't even possible. Tears in my eyes I nodded. "I came looking for you the manor it was in ruins" he said. "I will explain later but for now Leo must not find I am a vampire. "Why are you travelling with a human" He suddenly accused "I decided after living with humans in their world for so long and fighting alongside them in their own wars, to give them another chance in the form of Leo." I explained worried he would decide my efforts were not worth the time. "I would have allowed this when I first met you but I have felt so much pain caused by the humans I advise against it strongly" he replied in a pained tone. In the corner of my eye I noticed Leo opening the closet. "Wow everyone really tried hard tonight" he muttered to himself.

"Dracula, Leo, turn around now" I whispered to him. He super speeded his way over to him dragging me by collar. We were still able to tell what each other were thinking before we said it. We would get Leo to leave I would go with him back to the youth hostel and sneak back here tomorrow. We were almost out the door when my face was pushed against a hunchback's nose. "Bonjour Dracula" he exclaimed "not right now Quasimodo" Dracula muttered. A rat started to crawl up Draculas shoulder "what Esmeralda" Quasimodo asked the rat. The rat replied with a series of squeaks "Do not be absurd it is not a human but monsieur Dracula" he replied to the rat who tried to climb over Dracula's shoulder. "Don't be absurd it's me" Dracula fake giggled as he threw the rat into an open elevator across the lobby while Quasimodo wasn't looking. "Now monsieur here are your devilled lizard fingers" he continued pointing at a tray held by a gargoyle. "Devilled lizard fingers, I asked for spleens in blankets." Dracula yelled. "Paul you idiot, I told you he did not want the devilled lizard fingers but spleens in blankets you fool." he yelled at the Gargoyle hitting him with platter and stuffing his nose and ears with the devilled lizard fingers. I turned around just in time to see Leo put his hand through a skeletons ribcage. All hell broke loose. The skeletons husband punched Leo into Bigfoot and he started freaking out. When he screamed the mariachi band took it as a sign to start playing a fast tune. Leo was now running around like a mad man. I saw him make a grab for a flying broom. I ran over to him and grabbed the broom. He tried to pull it from my hands sending the two of us flying all around the lobby. I saw two young female vampires on the stairs helping a heavily pregnant werewolf down the stairs; the vampire on the left was beautiful with black bangs and big bright blue eyes. The other looked very similar with the same eyes and long brown hair. We were heading straight for them.

Bang!

We collided at an alarming speed and we all fell to the bottom of the stairs. "My head hurts" Leo groaned. I immediately sat up from my lying position and started to apologize when I looked over to the girl with the black bangs I started to stair. She was even more enchanting up close in her black turtleneck and black and pink tights. She was wearing red and white sneakers as well. I kinda backed out of my trance when I saw Dracula running up to make sure that the girls were ok. I saw Leo staring at the brown haired girls. "My blood oranges are you two ok" Dracula exclaimed first checking on the beautiful girl I had collided with and then the girl that Leo had collided with. "I am so sorry" I apologized to the two girls "Me too, I didn't mean to hurt you" Leo interrupted. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault" the girls replied in unison looking up at us. They stopped and we gazed into each other's eyes. I stared into the black haired girl's eyes and Leo into the brown haired girls.

**Mavis's POV**

He was amazing, He had long hair for a boy with black bangs and he wore a pair of frayed jeans, a black t-shirt and black sneakers. I caught myself gazing into his eyes. "Hi im Mavis" I introduced. "Um... Hi im Kevin" he stammered. I heard the other guy saying "Hi im Leo" to my sister Joanne. She stuttered "hi im Joanne"

**Narrator's POV**

The four teenagers all felt a pull in their stomach and then a purple shine passed over their eyes.

**Ok guys that's the end of this extra-long emotional, painful, mushy and romantic chapter and finished the first flashback there will be more short ones throughout the story and we met Mavis so please tell me if my Mavis POV is crap because if it is then I will get help with it. Quality is better than the first two chapters but not as good as the last three. I am going back to chapters between one or two thousand words long and up as often as possible. Mavis has a twin yes If you don't like it then don't read it anyway that's it bye Dudes and Dudettes.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Explanation fix

The explanation

**Please say that Im doing ok on this. Ok I have the story planned and this chapter is more just for explaining so unfortunately its only about 2000 words and it's finally written to the standard id love. So I decided to join together the chapter that was bad and the one I was working on and I went through a bit of writers block, I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't get it down on paper. So dudes and dudettes **

**Kevin's POV**

I followed Dracula and Mavis to Dracula's office without thinking or talking just staring at the back of her head. This had only happened to me once... with Mary I followed them through the dark wooden door and sat in a hard oak chair in front of the same old heavy mahogany desk. I asked where Leo was. They just said that he be shown to our room. I could not believe how quickly he had calmed down.

***FLASHBACK***

Leo had stopped freaking out the second he had seen Joanne he had apologised to her and Dracula had dragged us away. Dracula dragged us up the stairs and into an empty room. "You should not have brought him here. I have made that mistake before" he started to lecture me. I cut across him and started "No I stumbled here by accident and I think he can handle this. We will definitely not tell others of the hotel. I just ask you to let him stay these few days and then you can erase his memory. I will come back without him soon enough." I whispered to him coldly. He glared at me trying to break my resolve but I just glared right back. He just sighed and lowered his head. "He can stay, but if anything happens it is on your head." We both turned to see Leo trying to climb the headboard of the bed to get as far as he could away from Dracula. "Don't suck my blood. Kevin what the hell are you doing get away from him" He yelled. "Im not going to suck your blood classic human paranoia. I don't drink human blood I use a blood substitute." Dracula groaned. I could just see Leo relax both physically and mentally as if it was slow motion. His legs relaxed from their previous tensed up position as did his arm and a slight look of relief passed over his face. "Oh, so who else is here" he asked getting very interested. "The wolf man, Frankenstein, The invisible man and the mummy along with a few more" Dracula listed them all off. The conversation continued with Leo asking stupid questions about different types of monsters and famous monsters. Eventually Mavis had come to see what her dad was doing. And they dragged me off.

***End Flashback***

"I can offer you a way to start a life in the monster world" He grinned at me. "Really, what is the offer" I asked. "Well recently my head of security retired and I need someone to look after the Hotel especially during Mavis and Joanne's birthday with the paparazzi trying to get in." He explained in a very hopeful voice "really, but you haven't seen me in years, surely there are better qualified people." I stammered trying to wrap my head around it. "Kevin, I wouldn't have trusted you with this last time we saw each other, you weren't serious you were to light hearted and you didn't act grown up, but I see you've changed in your eyes I see pain and hardness not the carefree joy you used to have and I have Mavis here because I believe that we should know what happened" Dracula interrupted me mid babble his voice was comforting. He already knew something was wrong.

My heart dropped into my stomach. I started to stammer things like "No I don't want to go back there." and "Please Dracula doesn't make me remember it." Dracula got up from his chair and made his way around the desk he leaned in and asked me "what is wrong my son, remember you were and still are like a son to me, tell me what is wrong." His voice calmed me and I stopped babbling. I looked up to see Mavis slightly taken aback. I told them my story from what had happened to Mary to looking for Drac, The different wars I had been in. tears rolled down my face as I finished the story in barely a whisper. Dracula could not hold back the few tears which rolled down his cheeks and Mavis turned her head away so we couldn't see her cry.

"Kevin I now have two jobs for you" Dracula announced "I want you to teach my daughters of the world. I taught them but I have not been out there for over one hundred years. From what you have told us I see the world has changed greatly. There are countries that I didn't know existed. You know these things you have seen them and studied them and lived alongside them. Teach my daughters and then they will be safer if anything ever happens. You may not know this but only earlier tonight Mavis was attacked in a human village not too far from here." I recoiled at the mere thought of it. I knew humans weren't bad that some were good, but I also knew that when humans are scared and backed into a corner, they will lash out at whatever is in arms reach. "I cannot refuse you, your daughters deserve safety." I decided. I had always told myself that when I found Drac I would find somewhere to live permanently and now I had.

"Mavis will escort you to your room" Dracula said after a long period of silence. Mavis and I left the room quickly sensing that Dracula had to be alone. We were on our way to my room when Mavis asked in barely a whisper "was she your zing." I stared at her confused "what is a zing" I asked her. "Oh right dad probably didn't tell you about them, A zing is when you see someone and know your meant for each other. It's meant to be a purple shine to their eyes." she explained. "In that case I don't know. There was no strange feeling or purple shine I just loved her" I replied. "Well maybe your zing will still come" she continued "maybe... maybe."

I turned the corner and found myself face to face with Leo.

**Leo's POV**

Joanne and I walked silently through the halls of the hotel "So ummm... what do you do for fun around here?" I stuttered. "Well there isn't too much to do, I like painting and drawing so that's usually what I'd do to pass the time" she replied. I wouldn't let anyone else know this but I found this girl unbelievably attractive and since im with Dracula's daughter in Dracula's castle I should probably play it cool. I still couldn't believe this was actually Dracula's castle. I was always told if I didn't eat my vegetable Dracula would come for me it's just so weird that he's actually real. "Is it true that you've been living in the human world" she squealed at me in glee turning around, it was obvious she had wanted to say that the whole time wed been walking and me starting a conversation had set her off. "Yeah I have" I answered putting on my cool dude voice. "What's it like, what have you seen, where did you live" she babbled. "In the order you asked, its cool different but cool. All kinds of things Buckingham palace, the Taj Mahal and Rome. I lived in a place called Barcelona" I explained. "Bar-Say-loner, Humans have such weird names for places" she commented. I burst out laughing she just stared at me and asked "what's so funny" I finished giggling and replied "It isn't barsayloner, it Barcelona. It's pronounced Bar-say-Lone-A" I explained. "Oh... I guess that is a bit funny" She giggled. I liked her giggle it was cute. She started all out laughing like I was and then I heard her snort and she super speeded back to normal. "Well this is your room, hope you like it just find me if you need anything." She said stopping outside a large wooden door. "Thanks, maybe I'll see ya around" I added. "We will see. Sorry I've got to get back to my dad bye." she replied over her shoulder as she jogged down the hall. I couldn't help but stare as she turned the corner.

I turned and opened the door. I shrieked emitting a girly scream when I heard someone say "Hello" in a Jamaican accent. "Who said that" I squeaked raising my arms defensively. "Down here" The voice said again. I looked down to find a shrunken head tied to my door handle. "Oh sorry you just gave me a scare" I sighed in relief. "Well you scared me too so I guess we're even." She replied. I walked past her into the room. The room was nice. Not too big not too small a double bed with red covers and blankets lied in the middle of the room. On either side was a round bedside table with a skull telephone. There was a closet in the corner with a wardrobe right next to it. I looked around again to see a dresser, bathroom and a balcony. It was a pretty nice set up; I took one last look to see my beloved backpack had been brought up. I took out my journal sitting down on a hard wooden chair in front of a small wood desk.

I started writing about what had happened and I found that when I got to the part about the Hotel I couldn't even write it down I was at a loss for words when I remembered the warning Dracula had given me before he dragged Kevin away. "If humans ever find out about this place I would be ruined and me and my daughters would be without a home. Do not tell other humans I beg off you." I dropped the pen realising I was one second from possibly revealing the secret. Obviously it was just my journal but whenever I went home my Brother would read it to his friends. I had almost put Dracula and his daughters out of a home, what was I thinking. I wasn't I wasn't thinking at all. It dawned on me how hard it would be to keep this a secret. Kevin would know what to do I thought leaving my journal open on the desk. I rushed to the door and opened it...

**Going away from Leo next chapter we will continue his POV**

**Joanne's POV**

I was walking through the halls of the hotel with no idea where I was meant to be going just kind of wandering when my thoughts drifted to Leo. That boy he was so... so adventurous and different to everyone else I know. I suppose he was for lack of a better word more human. Unlike other monsters I longed to see humans, how they lived, what they did and why they did it. Monsters stayed at a standstill in technology after we severed ourselves form humans completely, but humans like me longed to discover, they longed to be the first to do something the only thing monsters have accepted in the last three hundred years is telephones, cars and other basic forms of travel and communication but I've heard all about things humans call computers and aeroplanes as well as something called the internet. It all seems so strange and different. There was just one thing between me and the world, Dad. He pretends that hell let us out for our birthday tomorrow but I know that isn't true. I have some planning to do.


	8. Author's Note

**Okay this is just an author's note im putting on all videos about their current status okay**

**The new hero (Percy Jackson) – will be continued once I have inspiration and am properly able to write it probably at summer when I have time.**

**Why hello their Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) – will be continued soon but maybe not till next month.**

**The American (High school of the dead) - will remain frequent until my ideas run out then you will just have to wait for more ideas.**

**I don't write one shots so stop requesting them. My stories are long and im sorry I Don't update often or have very long chapters I just try to produce top quality stories and im learning all the time how to improve. The way my stories work are that they are frequent while I have ideas but in-between ideas it could be a year. Don't judge me because I ant frequent im trying my best.**

**Thanks to all my viewers if it weren't for your support I wouldn't have done any stories I also have to thank my friends who encouraged me. All my stories have a separate notebook with everything from sketches of OC's to the chapters word for word. It really hard to write and you've all been so nice to me. If I had to pick a group of fans who have been most supportive it would have to my Hotel T viewers but closely followed by Percy J and high school of the dead has only started off so I have to see if you're gonna be great or not but probably ****will be ****great. If anyone would like to translate my stories you have my permission to post the translated version as long as you mention it's my story thanks you all for being the best viewers I could have asked for. I think that if I try hard enough I could get a really big story so please spread it around but don't feel inclined too****.**


End file.
